


The War is Over

by listenstomusic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenstomusic/pseuds/listenstomusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my secret santa, who gave me the best prompt in the entire world! This is filling a request by displacedsquid! </p><p>"Post WAR! comic/update. Tavish (Red Demo) & Jane (BLU soldier) reunite as each other’s blind dates. Jane insists that they sit it out. Do they: Make out? Roofie each other? Fight to the death? Other?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War is Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [displacedsquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedsquid/gifts).



Tavish had never expected to see this. He, being a lonely man in his forties, opted to enjoy a night out at a singles bar. This was all a stupid mistake, he should have never listened to his mother! A singles club where ‘anything goes’ was not the right place for him, despite his questionable background. He regretted it all, especially when the names were called out. There were mostly heterosexual couples being matched, a lovely blonde pulling names out of a hat at this singles only event. A few all girl couples were paired, but all the men just grinned and waited for their turn to be called, and to find out who the lucky lady was. He already hated the place. The ceiling was low, the chandeliers were a bit too intrusive and low hanging, and the music was just loud enough to make it hard to hear. The tables were few and filled, brimming with mostly single men looking for a good night out on the town. Tavish did not want to be here any longer.

“Tavish Degroot, and...Jane Doe! Miss Jane Doe, where are you?” The blonde called out, standing up on the bar in her suit pants and button up blouse. Tavish never thought he would hear that name again. Tavish looked around, the low lit bar wasn’t the most impressive place, but it was different from his normal tavern. He glanced around once more, the nice looking red button up he wore was simply from force of habit. He wasn’t opposed to wearing the color blue, it just...didn’t feel right. The Scott scratched the back of his neck, his single eye roaming the room quickly to try and find his date.

“Jane Doe, is there a--oh. Mr. Jane Doe, is it?” The blonde asked once more, and the room got a bit quieter as they realized another couple had been paired up. A man in the back of the room stepped forward, wearing an all-black army hat, a blue t shirt that gripped his muscles firmly, and a pair of tan slacks that strained to hold his powerful thighs. The man stopped ten feet away from the blonde on the counter. “Oh, there you are! Is Tavish here?” She asked. The chemist gritted his teeth, and stepped forward. “Oh boy! Look at you! Alright, Tavish, meet Jane.” She smiled, crouching down so she could introduce the two of them. “Go on now, shake hands.”

“Jane.” Tavish huffed, chewing his cheek as he thought. Things were...tense...between the two of them. After what that nasty little girl did to them. She brought weapons between them, their jobs, and lies that took years to sift through. Tavish wasn’t even sure if Jane knew what was a lie and what was the truth.

“Tavish.” Jane nodded, bringing up a hand to hold it out. Tavish hesitated, but shook his former best friend’s hand. “I know we were both here for the girls, but since we’re here…” Jane hesitated. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“This bar doesn’t have anythin’ besides fruity little drinks.” Tavish replied sourly. Jane let out a forced smile.

“Then I’ll take you somewhere, I owe you a drink.” Jane nodded. “Got any good pubs around?”

“Aye.” Tavish frowned. He didn’t like this. The last time they spoke, they were screaming at each other, blood gushing from open wounds and insults spewing from hurt hearts. Jane put a firm hand on Tavish’s forearm, leading him a bit to the door.

“You’ll just have to show me then.” The man formerly known as the Soldier grunted. He led Tavish outside, nodding to him as they stood out in the cold air. It was a nice fall evening, with all the leaves dead on the ground, and the earth soggy and brown from rain. It really wasn’t all that nice out. “Nice night, huh?”

“Jane, I dunnae’ what you’re playin’ at, but I’m not interested in talkin’ to you.” the former RED Demoman frowned. He turned away from his former friend, his shoulders hunching a bit as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, goodbye Jane.” His boot clad foot picked itself up, and he only got about three steps before there was a hand on his arm. A firm hand. The warm hand he remembered.

“Tavish, wait.” Jane frowned. “Let’s have a round, come on.”

“I said no.”

“Tav…” Jane’s hand fell away from the Demoman’s arm, leaving the man free to choose his own path. Tavish’s shoulders sagged, and a loud audible sigh escaped him.

“One round, and you’re buyin.” Tavish replied, turning back to Jane. Jane let out that devilish little smile of his, his eyes peeking from underneath his hat. He had a bit of a beard growing, stubble taking over on his unshaven jaw. “Come on. This way.” Tavish mumbled, rolling his eye as he started to lead the way. Jane followed, his little smirk on his lips.

“Heh, guess you could never say no to me, huh?” Jane grinned.

“No, I could. I just didn’ want to.” Tavish frowned. Jane shut up after that, following along like a little puppy. He was just happy to see his best friend after all these years.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pub they walked into was a dark place, with a TV on in the corner with baseball on, and a young bartender who definitely would rather be out picking up girls that stuck in an empty bar. Tavish sat himself down in his usual spot, right at the end near the TV. Jane sat down beside him, nearly blind beneath the shadow of his hat. The room was darkly lit, with the smell of vomit and beer, creating a lovely aroma of drunken loneliness. Jane looked around for a moment, before he spotted the TV.

“Yankees vs the Sox.” He commented.

“Not a baseball fan.” Tavish replied without thinking.

“There was that one game we went to. Where we picked up those two chicks.” Jane grinned at the memory. “Remember those two? Feisty little babes.”

Tavish rolled his eye, but smiled at the memory. “Aye, I remember. The lasses took us home, and we lost our wallets to them.” Jane laughed at this, remembering it fondly.

“Good times.” He smiled. Tavish nodded, waiting for the bartender to care enough to ask them what they wanted to drink. They kid was just watching TV instead. Tavish didn’t mind too much. Ever since he quit RED, he quit drinking nightly. The kid came around soon enough, and brought them two beers on the tab. The pimple faced puberty ridden punk then ran away to continue watching baseball.

“You never did accept that deal, did you?” Jane asked suddenly.

“I did. Once that little lass told me you had.”

“I accepted when I found out you had accepted.” Jane frowned. “You never said any of those things, did you?” Jane asked, a little quieter now.

“What things?”

“That…” He hesitated. “I’m a bad friend. And was never in the army--and that I’m a civilian.” He spit the last word out like vinegar, the hurt dripping through his words. Tavish turned and looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“But ye were in the army. I saw the homemade medals with me own eye.” Tavish frowned, lifting his beer to his lips. “Bloody fool...That’s what started all this? Lies from a little girl?” He shook his head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking peacefully.

“I’m sorry.” Jane said finally, looking at his beer. He was scratching away at the label, holding the bottle in one hand and scratching with his other hand’s thumb. “They had a voice...It sounded like you.”

“Mistakes happen.” Tavish nodded. “It’s all in the past now.”

“Then can we try again, with us?” Jane asked. “To cut through all this sissy crap, let's be friends. I’ve got two tickets to an explosives expo next weekend. How about we head there and see what we can destroy?”

“Aye, that sounds nice.” Tavish smiled lightly. Jane held out his hand, and Tavish took it, shaking his hand firmly and warmly.

“It’s good to see you Tavish.”

“It’s good to see you too Jane.” The Demoman smiled warmly.


End file.
